It is difficult to speak to a person both on a mobile device and to one or more people in the same physical proximity as the device user. Conversation meanings among all parties can become confused. Currently, the only solution is for the user to manually mute the device by touching or pushing a button, move the device's microphone far enough away from his or her head to create a muffled effect, or for the user to put his or her fingers or hand over the device's microphone.